Hart Oneshots
by fruitpunchxxlips
Summary: Just a few random little Maya Hart oneshots.


The fireworks had always looked memorizing to the young girl as they had seemed to always look for children. Eyes would wander wide in amazement as the loud booms were met with the bright flashing lights that would light up the sky with colors. For the past six years Maya could remember exactly what she would be doing on the Fourth of July. It wasn't much different from most kids that were her age yet completely different though she wouldn't ever admit it. Her mother getting dressed up in what could only be described as what she had seen on the movies. Her father cooking them dinner, reminding her mother the last time she had tried cooking it had ended with the kitchen catching on fire, and they would eat before retreating to the park to watch the fireworks. It was one of the few times that she could remember the **loud time** not interrupting family time. Often times it would remind Maya of what she'd see on the television about what a family was meant to truly be.

This year was going to be completely different though.

Change had become a scary idea and she had rather enjoyed the idea of just sitting at their new apartment with her Mamaw. The window gave a semi-good view of the park. That was as close as Maya could get to what the past had been before the news reached her ears about her father not returning from his _business trip._ Instead she had found herself traveling for the long weekend to Philadelphia with her new best friend and her family. It hadn't been her idea, to say the least. Her mother had made the mistake of mentioning that with the double shifts during the holiday season as well as auditioning for the part in a local play that she wouldn't be able to watch the fireworks with her daughter that year. Those simple words had set into motion a plan that had surprised Maya in how quickly it had taken place.

They had arrived late Friday evening having to stop a little more frequently than she had thought would happen on the trip. Mrs. Matthews was carrying their second child and didn't seem to like sitting in the vehicle too often. Preferring to get out, stretch out her legs, even though she didn't look any different in Maya's eyes. She had heard the news around the same as Riley – she had seen the excitement that lit up the brunette's face. It was strange how easily she accepted the idea of having another sibling, another person to share the affection of her parents, yet her parents seemed to have more than enough love to go around the entire family.

Maya and Riley were given her Aunt Morgan's old room which had been turned into something of a guest bedroom and both girls had slept soundly throughout the night. At first Maya had been a bit nervous about the situation but it had been the drive throughout the evening that finally worked on the young girl. The small stuffed panda wrapped in the girl's arm had been the last gift given to her before her father had left. The next morning came a lot quicker than Maya had imagined. "Kiddies," the little boy's voice broke through her sleep. Riley snuggled deeper within the blankets as Maya's messy blonde hair peeked out of the blanket looking at the boy standing in the doorway staring at the two of them. "Mom said to tell you it was almost time for breakfast," and within the next second he had disappeared from the doorframe. Pulling the blankets back over her head she found herself back into the similar position she had previously been in and trying to fall back asleep once more.

Throughout the day after they had finally woke up she had seen the side glances tossed her way. Honestly it was something that she had gotten rather used to. It was the same looks that she had felt she was getting when clothes were worn more than once a week or a poorly packed lunch had been placed on the table when they were eating lunch or even their snacks within class. Looking back Maya would understand, at least at the Matthews' household, the looks were entirely within her mind. Though she had been accepted as Riley's best friend it had been this weekend that would cement her position as an adopted member of the family as well.

The crayons in the girl's hand had seen better days and she was positive that they were left over when Riley's Uncle Josh had been a little younger. Not that he was much older than she was – he was ten while she was only seven. But in his eyes that made him more _mature_ than his niece's best friend. That look had been obvious when she had asked to make sure it was alright that she used the crayons. She had heard the mumbles about children wanting to color before he nodded his head and rushed off to play with his other friends within the neighborhood.

Second guessing asking the question would have been an understatement but the question had already been asked as well as answered.

Paper had been easily found within the Matthews' household and Maya found herself outside legs crossed underneath her small body. The pavement had bothered the girl at first as the bugs started flying around the little candles that had lit outside so everyone could see the fireworks easier. A bright smile crossed her lips as she focused her attention up on the sky as the bright lights seemed to collide with each other in the sky filling the young's girl eyes with color. Colors exploded on the paper as she continued to use the crayons; pleased for once at the sketchy aspect given to it by the pavement that was underneath the loose paper.

She had enjoyed drawing during the times when her parents felt the need to raise their voices, using the coloring books as an escape before realizing that she wanted to make her pictures instead. Star-like diamonds dotted the entire paper as she continued to add different colors, enjoying the look the blended colors seemed to give the drawn fireworks. Eyes glanced up one more time before using the blue against the paper a bright smile across her lips for the first time throughout the trip. "That's really good," she heard the voice and jumped the blue scribbling off to the side of the page. A frown crossed her lips angrily as she glared at the brown eyed boy that had interrupted her picture drawing. "Josh," the whiny voice was evident before he offered her a sheepish smile. "It still looks pretty to me," as she felt heat flush into her cheeks embarrassed having never heard a compliment like that. Her drawings were nothing but doodles yet he seemed to be sincere in the compliment given to her. "Uhm thanks," she tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

In her mind she was sure he didn't know how much the compliment meant to her and she would keep it tucked within the back of her mind for the rest of her life. He gave her a little nod before looking once more at the picture as his friends called him away once more. Eyes glanced up to watch the retreating back of the male as she scrunched her nose turning her full attention back to the drawing. Just because her life might not have been the best, it was something she had started to realize even at a young age, didn't mean she couldn't find some type of beauty within it. Even if it was within the drawings that she did for nothing more than fun.


End file.
